Lejira
Lejira is a southwestern country on the continent of Glistan. The country is mainly populated by humans, but other sentient races also call the country home. While Lejira is counted as one uniform country, many places in Lejira are wild, untamable and uninhabited by humans. Lejira, often labeled "An amalgamation of exotic people, cultures, and objects" is a land full of mystery and a myriad of unique cultures. Geography Most of the country has an arid to semi-arid climate, filled with dusty canyons and sprawling savannah. Jungles are located on the very southern edge of the country. Dejala Canyon The Dejala Canyon is a sprawling canyon in the eastern part of the country and is home to the Kura, a raven-like race of sentient creatures. Their cities are located all along the canyons' walls, with great bridges crossing the gap. The cities are far down in the canyon, and cannot be seen until you are on the edge of the cliff. Cities Duruni The capital, Duruni, is a major port city located on the Dagaran Gulf. Duruni is filled with vibrant markets and extravagant Lobune palaces. It also boasts the amazing Durun Al-Terallis, a magnificent palace which is the seat of the Jatra. Matashana Matashana is the secret headquarters of the villainous organization Dust. Matashana is a smaller but lavish city that is located slightly south of the geographic center of the country. The city seems to rise from the arid plains around it, and its main source of income is as a stop along a main trade route from Duruni to the southern Glistanan countries. Baifal Baifail is a city in Lejira known for its many workshops that create magical artifacts. The city lies in the northwestern part of the country, near the Alabastan border. The city is filled with large, decorated towers where magical artifacts are made by professional artificers who have passed down their techniques through generations. Many powerful magical artifacts originate from this city. History Culture Political Structure Lejira has an interesting political hierarchy, the country is ruled by a hereditary Jatra, which can be male or female. While the Jatra is the ultimate authority, the Lobune, extremely wealthy traders, hold a substantial amount of power, especially within the cities that they live in. The Rall, working class citizens, hold very little power and are usually rather poor compared to the Lobune. Lobune essentially act as the voice of the cities within which they live, appealing to the Jatra about what could be done to improve the city. Many cities, while loyal to the Jatra, are largely independent due to the large amount of money they tend to make without the help of the state. They fund their own construction and even differ slightly in political policies from one city to the next, with the Lobune acting as a political committee. Most Rall, while they hold no real power, still live good lives and typically are not oppressed. The Lobune tend to not develop their powers, even if they are born with magical abilities, as they see no use for them. Some nobles do develop their magical powers, and while it isn't looked down upon, it is considered strange and eccentric for anyone but the Rall to have magical powers. Some Lobune do still keep slaves, as it isn't fully outlawed in the country, slaves would be the lowest political class in Lejira. Gallery